bmsrfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandelion Gum
Dandelion Gum is the third full-length album by Black Moth Super Rainbow. It is considered the major transition from BMSR's earlier sound to the more powerful psychedelic pop grooves it has today. It was released on CD on May 15th, 2007 on Graveface Records. "Dandelion Gum is a loosely based concept record about witches who make candy in the forest. Each of it's songs represent a different candy-induced freakout in the gooiest and sweetest ways possible." It has gained critical acclaim, and was rated 7.8 by Pitchfork Media. Odd Nosdam later remixed the song "Forever Heavy," and it was the first officially released BMSR remix. "Sun Lips" was the first BMSR song to have a music video made for it. CD The CD version comes in a gatefold cardboard sleeve with the sleeve containing the disc on the right side. Catalog number grave030. Tracklisting: #Forever Heavy (4:15) #Jump Into My Mouth And Breathe The Stardust (2:33) #Melt Me (2:22) #Lollipopsichord (1:32) #They Live In The Meadow (2:33) #Sun Lips (3:16) #Rollerdisco (2:34) #Neon Syrup For The Cemetery Sisters (2:52) #The Afternoon Turns Pink (2:36) #When The Sun Grows On Your Tongue (2:40) #Spinning Cotton Candy In A Shack Made Of Shingles (3:10) #Drippy Eye (3:13) #Lost, Picking Flowers In The Woods (3:21) #Caterpillar House (1:58) #Wall Of Gum (0:59) #Untitled Roadside Demo (3:32) #Untitled (3:10) LP The LP version of the album comes in a gatefold sleeve. Several versions of the LP have been released over the years The first 1,000 included the original bubblegum scratch 'n sniff cover, with the first 500 pink vinyl editions being hand-numbered by Tobacco himself. The second edition came on black vinyl with scratch 'n sniff cover, and was limited to 1,000. The third, and currently selling edition comes on white / pink splatter vinyl, with no scratch 'n sniff cover, and is limited to 1,000, released on April 13th, 2009. Catalog number grave030lp. The LP's tracklisting is notably different than the CD's. Tracklisting: Side A ' #The Dark Forest Joggers (1:32) #Forever Heavy (4:16) #Jump Into My Mouth And Breathe The Stardust (2:33) #When The Sun Grows On Your Tongue (2:40) '''Side B ' #Lollipopsichord (1:32) #Sun Lips (3:16) #Rollerdisco (2:34) #Drippy Eye (3:13) #Wall Of Gum (0:59) 'Side C ' #Melt Me (2:22) #The Afternoon Turns Pink (2:37) #They Live In The Meadow (2:33) #Lost, Picking Flowers In The Woods (3:22) #Caterpillar House (1:58) 'Side D ' #Neon Syrup For The Cemetery Sisters (2:52) #Spinning Cotton Candy In A Shack Made Of Shingles (3:11) #Untitled Roadside Demo (3:34) #Untitled (3:10) '''2011 Picture Disc Reissue In 2011 Graveface Records reissued Dandelion Gum as a 12" picture disc record(Grave030). The A side features the original front cover, the B side features the original back cover. The record came stored in a clear plastic sleeve. A sticker in the sleeve reads: "The 2007 camp classic and missing link between Daft Punk and Strawberry Fields Forever." This reissue was sold on the 2011 Psychic Love Damage Pregame tour and on Black Moth Super Rainbow's official website,limited to 1000. The Tracklisting is different from the original CD release, but the same as the original LP release, except that it's only one disc, not two, and with the exclusion of The Dark Forest Joggers and Untitled. Tracklist: Side A("That Side"): 1.Forever Heavy(4:16) 2.Jump Into My Mouth and Breathe the Stardust(2:33) 3.When the Sun Grows on Your Tongue(2:40) 4.Lollipopsichord(1:32) 5.Sun Lips(3:16) 6.Rollerdisco(2:35) 7.Drippy Eye(3:13) 8.Wall of Gum(1:00) Side B:("This Side") 1.Melt Me(2:23) 2.The Afternoon Turns Pink(2:37) 3.They Live in the Meadow(2:34) 4.Lost,Picking Flowers in the Woods(3:22) 5.Caterpillar House(1:59) 6.Neon Syrup for the Cemetary Sisters(2:52) 7.Spinning Cotton Candy in a Shack Made of Shingles(3:11) 8.Untitled Roadside Demo(3:34) Trivia *"Wall of Gum" most likely gets its name from the Devil's Den, an amusement park ride at Conneaut Lake Park in Summit, PA. *In mid-2008, it was announced that Tobacco would be releasing an album called Super Gum (Destroying Dandelion Gum), rumored to be a remix album. *The song "We Are The Pagans" (released on the free mp3 download Bonus Drippers), is titled as a "Dandelion Gum Outtake." *The "Sun Lips" music video is directed by Matt Dilmore, whose home town is Pittsburgh.